Jefferson City, Tennessee
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1289326 |website = |footnotes = }} '''Jefferson City' is a city in Jefferson County, Tennessee, United States. It is part of the Morristown, Tennessee Metropolitan Statistical Area. The population was 7,760 at the 2000 census. The city was originally named Mossy Creek, but was changed in 1901 to honor Thomas Jefferson. Carson-Newman University, a Baptist college founded in 1851, is located in Jefferson City. Geography Jefferson City is located at (36.116389, -83.486500). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and (0.93%) is water. Demographics |footnote=Sources: }} As of the census of 2000, there were 7,760 people, 2,821 households, and 1,692 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,464.0 people per square mile (565.3/km²). There were 3,155 housing units at an average density of 595.2 per square mile (229.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 89.99% White, 6.29% African American, 0.44% Native American, 0.76% Asian, 0.17% Pacific Islander, 1.15% from other races, and 1.21% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.73% of the population. There were 2,821 households out of which 27.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.9% were married couples living together, 13.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.0% were non-families. 31.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.86. In the city the population was spread out with 19.0% under the age of 18, 25.6% from 18 to 24, 24.1% from 25 to 44, 16.9% from 45 to 64, and 14.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 28 years. For every 100 females there were 89.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $25,911, and the median income for a family was $33,964. Males had a median income of $28,306 versus $18,739 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,770. About 19.7% of families and 24.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.4% of those under age 18 and 14.4% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Dana X. Bible, college football coach at Texas A & M, Nebraska, and Texas * Mark Dean, inventor and computer scientist * Phil Garner, ex-Major League Baseball player and manager * Jim Henry, minority leader in the Tennessee House of Representatives from 1981 to 1986 * Glenn Jacobs, professional wrestler better known as Kane * Kenneth Massey, American statistician * Robert Edward Lee Mountcastle, a member of the Republican National Committee * Carolyn Peck, former women's basketball coach, currently a basketball analyst at ESPN * Herbert S. Walters, U.S. senator * Clyde Wright, ex-Major League Baseball pitcher References External links * Official site * Jefferson County's Standard Banner newspaper Category:Cities in Tennessee Category:Cities in Jefferson County, Tennessee Category:Morristown metropolitan area Category:Mining communities in Tennessee